Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing a more effective means of initiating computing or device tasks based on the specific needs of a user. Tasks may include, for example, performing a query, posting information to a social network, submitting an application request, or the like. In the case of a query, search indexes are useful for retrieving information regarding a subject of interest. However, the means of providing input for executing the search is based solely on manual data entry. The user must enter one or more keywords, phrases and other information to render a truly useful search result. Similarly, when the user wants to generate a statement or question regarding a specific subject for posting at a social networking service, they are required to formulate the message themselves. Hence, there is currently no convenient way for enabling a user to automatically generate questions or statements surrounding in relation to a task based on the unique context of the user.